


Neo Tokyo fever

by Tetsuo



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Prose Poem, References to Drugs, Tetsuo’s in love!, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, sort of...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuo/pseuds/Tetsuo
Summary: A short poem from Tetsuo’s POV about trying to navigate through the chaos of a tumultuous city and being in love with your childhood best friend





	Neo Tokyo fever

Pain (sharp). Pills,  
the visual echo of your bike leaving a blinding red trace –  
always too fast to be outrun.

There’s me, lagging behind, staring at your back in red –  
that timeless jacket turning blurry with the wind in my eyes  
And up close it smells like

Stale smoke, leather, sweat.  
Repugnant ingredients somehow sweet and comforting as a whole,  
And somewhere under that jacket in the folds of your t-shirt on the  
nape of your neck:

Faint traces of clean laundry baby shampoo.

Wind in my eyes again riding with no helmet,  
nothing but a layer of cotton on me, bare arms surrendering to the  
hot sticky air of Neo Tokyo nights

You, still leading, but barely.  
You’re letting me catch up with you this time and I really don’t mind  
if everyone else falls behind.

Another migraine – pills,  
the drink you handed me earlier,  
the ones I had because I couldn’t sit still with your knee against my thigh.

1AM too sick to walk straight.  
You say we’ll come back for my bike tomorrow and I believe you  
so we leave the lousy bar for our lousy dorm  
Eyes closed my hands grip red leather and I think

That thing really rides like the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve ever published on here and maybe no one will even come across it but if you do please dont hesitate to let me know what you think! :)  
Also english isn’t my first language, I apologize for any mistakes you may find


End file.
